


Души моей все помыслы чисты

by sige_vic, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [14]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Blues, Dubious Consent, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon, Sex Magic, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Тень возвращается в Америку, и ему снится отец. И не только снится.
Relationships: Shadow Moon/Mr. Wednesday (American Gods)
Series: Тексты R-NC [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Kudos: 5





	Души моей все помыслы чисты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Just a Soul Whose Intentions are Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309010) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> Название фика - строка из песни Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood Нины Симоун.

После Исландии, после Шотландии снова была Америка.

Тень никогда не думал, что вернется, но где-то в промежутке между гудком поезда, мчавшегося мимо шотландских пустошей, и разговором со Смитом понял, что должен.

Исландия оказалась откровением, Шотландия была очень красивой, но Америка — это дом.

Пилот объявил о приземлении скучающим, одеревенелым голосом, характерным для людей, которые работают по ночам. Тень вытянулся на сиденье, но не стал выглядывать в окно, чтобы увидеть Чикаго. Его мысли были о Шотландии, сплошь состоящей из серости и зелени, и о тумане, накрывающем все плотным одеялом.

Он прошел по зданию аэропорта О’Хара с перекинутой через плечо сумкой, в которой лежали две смены одежды и пара ботинок. Купил кофе в киоске у выхода. Девушка за кассой выдала сдачу, сказав «спасибо», прозвучавшее странно для его привыкшего к Шотландии уха: не грубо и не резко, просто по-другому.

Такси оказалось стареньким «Каприс классик», почти таким же желтым, как школьный автобус. Водитель проследил взглядом за тем, как Тень забирается внутрь. Серое лицо под козырьком фуражки показалось смутно знакомым, к тому же он улыбнулся Тени так, словно тот должен был знать его имя.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — сказал водитель с сильным восточно-европейским акцентом. Тени это напомнило Чернобога.

— Я вас знаю? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил водитель. Глядя вперед, он тронулся с места, после чего бросил взгляд на Тень через зеркало заднего вида. — Но я знаю тебя.

— Да? — нахмурившись, переспросил Тень.

Водитель блеснул бесцветной улыбкой и вырулил с парковки. 

— Да, — подтвердил он и выложил на приборную доску зажигалку. Пальцы у него были желтые, под цвет такси. — Мы тебя ждали.

Тень молчал, постукивая по сумке. Такси завернуло за угол, и мимо потянулась промышленные районы Чикаго: серые здания с еще более серыми окнами, нависающими над тусклыми, замусоренными тротуарами. 

— Я не сказал вам, куда мне нужно, — в конце концов открыл рот Тень, выглядывая из окна. Гипермаркет бытовой техники «Эйс эпплайансес» был огорожен покрытой граффити фанерой, а перед входом сидел человек с тележкой.

Водитель остановился на красный и снова повернулся к Тени, вытянув руку на потертую кожу пассажирского сиденья. 

— Я знаю, куда тебе надо. Ты едешь навестить дневной свет, сумерки и полночь.

— Зорь? — уточнил Тень.

— Моих дочерей, — кивнул водитель. Послышалось тихое шипение: он зажег сигарету. — Я — Даждьбог.

Светофор сменился на зеленый, и дальше они ехали в тишине. «Грэнд Фанк Рэйлроад», пробиваясь сквозь помехи, пело «Мы — американская группа». Даждьбог тихо мычал в такт, прерываясь, чтобы затянуться сигаретой или приложить крепким словом других водителей. Тень было задремал, когда Даждьбог резко остановил машину у знакомого здания из черного песчаника.

— А вы здесь не живете? — спросил Тень. — С дочерьми?

— Это плохая земля для богов, — сказал Даждьбог, — и еще хуже — для семей.

Тень подумал о Лоре и понял, что тут не поспоришь. Он расплатился с Даждьбогом, дав ему гораздо больше положенного, отмахнулся от сдачи и отказался от помощи с сумкой.

Зоря Полуночная открыла Тени дверь с первого же стука. На ней была та же тонкая белая ночная рубашка, что и в прошлый раз, а прокуренная и пожелтевшая квартира все так же пахла переваренной капустой и кошачьим лотком

— Ты приехал в хорошее время, — сказала она, — в мое время. — Улыбка Тени превратилась в зевок, и Зоря рассмеялась. — Иди спать в комнату Белобога.

— Я думал, Белобог сам сейчас живет с вами, — удивился Тень, вспомнив последний разговор с Чернобогом.

— Он приходит и уходит, — пожала плечами Зоря. — Зависит от времени года. 

Она проводила Тень в скудно обставленную комнату, где витал затхлый запах помещения, которое запирали на несколько месяцев. 

— Сейчас у нас Чернобог, он спит, — пояснила она.

Тень снова зевнул и поставил сумку на кровать, заправленную бежевым покрывалом с темным рисунком — из тех, что можно встретить в дешевых мотелях. Две лежавшие сверху подушки явно знавали лучшие времена. 

— Может, кофе? — спросила Зоря Полуночная, изучающе глядя на него от двери.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Тень. — Я хочу спать.

— Тогда молоко, — твердо сказала она. — С шоколадом. Теплое.

Она загнала его обратно на кухню, ухватив за запястье холодной рукой. Вскипятив молоко на плите в маленькой обколотой кастрюльке, она высыпала туда какао-порошок из ничем не примечательной жестянки и налила в щербленую черную кружку. С одной ее стороны красными буквами было написано «Грэйт Лэйкс Пэкинг», с другой — нарисована корова. 

— Хорошо, — сказала Зоря Полуночная. — Тебе пора было возвращаться домой. 

Она села с ним за стол, но какао пить не стала. В струящемся через окно лунном свете ее волосы казались совсем белыми.

— А я дома? — спросил Тень. Какао оказалось слишком густым, а порошок, которым воспользовалась Зоря, был, скорее всего, просрочен.

— Да, — ответила она и, перегнувшись через стол, слегка похлопала его по руке. — Ты сохранил монету, которую я тебе дала?

— Нет, — признался Тень. — Оставил отцу.

— Среде? 

— Нет. Его…— Тень не договорил, неопределенно махнув рукой.

Зоря Полуночная задумчиво склонила голову. Тень не знал, стоит ли упоминать, что он виделся с ее отцом.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов сказала она, снова похлопав его по руке.

Тень заснул и отправился на войну.

Ему снились мужчины в мехах и шкурах, они путешествовали на драккарах и высаживались на скалистых, покрытых белым песком побережьях, вооруженные самодельными копьями и повидавшими виды мечами. Ему снились разграбленные дома и сожженные монастыри, угнанный скот и захваченные женщины, которых везли в землю снега и льда.

Это была рыбацкая деревенька, ничем не отличающаяся от любой другой рыбацкой деревеньки на побережье. Маленькая, небрежно отстроенная, с крошечными, покрытыми соломой домиками с двух сторон грязной дороги, ведущей к убогой гавани. Стоящее сбоку, на небольшом возвышении грубое строение, которое здесь сходило за церковь, было охвачено пламенем. 

Пламенем было охвачено вообще все. От домов остались развалины, низведенные до состояния обуглившихся булыжников. Огонь с треском сжирал солому и дерево, и дым висел в воздухе густой тяжелой завесой, мешаясь со стонами и мольбами раненых. Священник тихо истекал кровью, убитый вонзившимся в бок копьем и распятый на передней двери церкви.

Нападавшие не читали Священное Писание, но до них доходили истории.

Драккары были наполнены всем, что удалось собрать. Награбленное сложили в тяжелые холщовые мешки, бочки с рыбой выкатили на палубу. С собой взяли коров и овец, а также дюжину жен и дочерей жителей деревни.

По деревне, мимо набирающих добычу мужчин, ходила женщина, высокая и бледная, красивая почти неземной красотой. На ее белом платье не было ни пятнышка — ни кровь, ни зола, ни грязь не приставали к нему, а если кто-то из мужчин ее и замечал, не обращал внимания. Она искала тела посреди хаоса и останавливалась около каждого. Некоторым она клала на лоб маленькую ладонь. Те, кого она коснулась, поднимались и следовали за ней. 

На вершине близлежащего холма стоял мужчина в плаще, наблюдая за разворачивающимися внизу событиями. Его лицо было скрыто широкополой шляпой, а в руке он держал тяжелый посох. 

Викинги пели, спуская на воду корабли: песни о силе Тора и красоте Фрейи. Они пели о ловкости Одина в бою и молились Ньёрду, чтобы тот послал им попутный ветер с волнами и они могли добраться до родных берегов. 

Тень проснулся с ощущением жажды. Горло пересохло, язык казался распухшим. Было поздно — в окне виднелись кромешно-черное небо и тяжелая серебристая луна, почти полная.

Он дошел до маленькой ванной в коридоре, взял стакан, наполнил его и выпил. Вода была холодной, но с металлическим привкусом, и чувство жажды не исчезло. Возвращаясь к себе, Тень услышал, как Зоря Полуночная возится на кухне.

Тень застыл на пороге комнаты. Рядом с его кроватью сидел Среда — на стуле, которого, насколько помнил Тень, не было, когда он ложился спать. Среда выглядел как обычно, но не так, как при их последней встрече. На нем были слаксы и вязаная жилетка, а седая, с рыжими всполохами борода была коротко подстрижена. Среда казался усталым и бледным, но не полупрозрачным. 

— Ты умер, — сказал Тень.

— Да, — согласился Среда с ноткой веселья в голосе.

— Предполагалось, что ты не оживешь. — Тень подошел к кровати с противоположной стороны и сел, глядя на Среду. — Я остановил твою войну.

— Да, — снова согласился Среда. Его булавка для галстука в виде дерева была прикреплена к вороту жилетки и поблескивала в лунном свете.

Тень помолчал, устало потер глаза. Когда он снова их открыл, Среда никуда не исчез.

— Как ты вернулся?

— Ты привел меня обратно, мальчик мой. — Тень медленно покачал головой. Среда сунул руку в карман, потом протянул ее Тени. На ладони поблескивала монета Зори Полуночной.

— Я не давал ее тебе, — сказал Тень. — Я дал ее ему, — добавил он, и Среда улыбнулся. — Он же не ты.

— Но я — это он, — легко заметил Среда. — Забавно, как это работает. — Он подбросил монетку, и та сверкнула серебром. — Кровь у меня все еще жидкая, я чувствую голод, но я живой.

— Мне снился сон, — сказал Тень. — Про войну. — Внезапно он почувствовал усталость и, откинувшись на подушки, закрыл глаза. — Ты был там. Или он. Смотрел на битву с вершины холма.

— Фрейя никогда не разрешала мне смотреть снизу, — объяснил Среда. — Думала, что я буду вмешиваться и подыгрывать.

— Так она была права, — хрипло проговорил Тень, не открывая глаза.

— Ну конечно! Это же самый легкий способ победить. — Среда вздохнул и, судя по скрипу стула, поерзал на сиденье. — Спи, мальчик мой. У тебя был тяжелый день, к тому же ты слишком долго отсутствовал.

— Мне опять приснится война, — воспротивился Тень.

— Ну естественно. Это в твоей крови.

Тень спал, потом проснулся. Было холодно.

По комнате гулял пронизывающий ветер. Тень попытался открыть глаза. Он не помнил, чтобы распахивал окно, и удивился, что заснул поверх одеяла. К тому же, судя по всему, его футболка куда-то исчезла.

К его телу прикасались ладони, большие и шероховатые, с широкими пальцами. Они гладили его по груди, обводили контуры ребер. Ладони были прохладными, и Тень почувствовал, как руки покрываются гусиной кожей.

Уши заполнял гул — что-то вроде распевного бормотания, ритмичного и монотонного. Тень точно знал, что оно состоит из каких-то слов, хоть и не мог их понять.

Пальцы прошлись по бокам, зацепили резинку боксеров. Бедра автоматически приподнялись, позволяя ткани скользнуть вниз. Руки двинулись по бедрам, легли на живот. Тень снова открыл глаза, но в комнате было слишком темно. Он попытался что-то сказать, но голос со сна был хриплым и непослушным.

— Ты проснулся, мальчик мой?

Узнав, кто говорит, Тень вздрогнул, но его собственный голос разборчивее не стал.

— Просыпайся. — Ладонь ушла вниз, скользнула между ног. Тень слышал, как колотится его сердце. — Я сделаю то, что должен сделать. Результат не изменится, но я предпочел бы, чтобы ты был здесь, со мной.

Тень почувствовал на шее тяжелое, влажное дыхание, потом мягкое прикосновение губ в сочетании с грубым царапаньем щетины. Рука обхватила член, который тут же начал твердеть, затем кольцо пальцев сжалось у основания, и Тень вскинул бедра.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Тень, наконец-то сумев заговорить.

— Я думал, это совершенно очевидно. — Язык прошелся по челюсти, пробуя ее на вкус. 

— Зачем? — Тень широко открыл глаза, но было все еще слишком темно и практически ничего не видно.

В ответ раздался смешок, уголок рта Тени слегка лизнули.

— Я никогда не платил тебе за то, чтобы ты задавал вопросы.

Поцелуи ощущались странно, непривычно: сочетание гладкого скольжения губ и языка — и покалывания бороды. Рука, обхватившая член, начала двигаться, большой палец каждый раз проходился по головке, и Тень издал тихий стон, чувствуя, как в основании живота зарождается тепло и распространяется по всей коже.

— Ты делал это раньше? — В голосе почувствовались напряженные нотки, и Тень задумался, какой ответ будет неправильным.

— Нет, — сказал он, и это было правдой.

— Хорошо. — Последовала пауза, потом звук, похожий на вздох облегчения. — Может быть немного больно.

Палец, попавший внутрь, оказался скользким и теплым. Было и правда немного больно, но не сильно, и Тень быстро расслабился, тем более что другая рука продолжала двигаться по его члену. К одному пальцу присоединился второй — они медленно входили и выходили из его тела, и Тень начал получать удовольствие от ощущений и ритмично покачивать бедрами.

— Ты все еще со мной? 

— Да. Чем мы занимаемся? 

— Не время для шуток, мальчик мой. — Пальцы выскользнули с мягким влажным звуком, и Тень осознал, что ему их не хватает. — Это серьезное дело. Очень серьезное.

Давление, легкое жжение — и вот уже у него внутри оказался длинный и толстый член, и это было почти слишком. Рука удвоила усилия, движения стали резкими, пальцы плотно обхватывали ствол. Затем медленный, сильный толчок задел что-то внутри, под кожей Тени словно разлилось жидкое пламя, и он приподнялся на кровати, толкаясь в ласкающую его руку.

— Боже, — выдохнул он.

Луна заглянула в комнату, и в ее свете улыбка Среды сверкнула лезвием ножа.

— Да, сын мой.

В окно струился солнечный свет — теплый, золотистый и определенно слишком яркий. Тень покрепче зажмурился, но это было бесполезно. В конце концов он открыл глаза и подавил мощный зевок.

— О, живой.

Тень повернулся. Среда снова сидел на стуле сомнительного происхождения и был одет в те же слаксы и вязаную жилетку. Он по-прежнему не просвечивался, плюс на этот раз вид у него был гораздо более здоровый.

— Ты умер, — сказал Тень. Ничего более умного сразу после пробуждения в голову не пришло.

— Мы это уже обсудили прошлой ночью, — жизнерадостно заявил Среда.

Квартира пахла едой, растительным маслом и странными приправами. Тень чувствовал такую же усталость, как перед тем, как лечь спать, к тому же обнаружил, что под ужасным бежевым покрывалом он совершенно голый. Еще у него все чесалось от неприятного ощущения подсохшего пота на теле, а когда он шевельнулся, сзади прострелило болью.

Тень замер, вспоминая прикосновения шершавых ладоней и щетины к коже. 

— Да, — ответил Среда, прежде чем он успел задать вопрос.

— Каким образом? 

— Шестнадцатый волшебный трюк, которым я владею, — объяснил Среда. — Если мне нужно, я могу добиться сердечной благосклонности любой женщины.

— Я не женщина. — Игнорируя тянущую боль в мышцах, Тень сел и оглянулся в поисках футболки.

— Творческую интерпретацию никто не отменял, — с улыбкой сказал Среда. — Как и с твоей стороны, кстати. Я немного по-другому применил к тебе заклинание. Оно расположило тебя к самой идее секса, но ты мог в любой момент отказаться. — Среда встал и одернул брюки. — Ради тебя я даже готов был отступить.

— Тебе не кажется, что мы для этого слишком близкая родня? — Тень нашел футболку под подушкой и натянул через голову.

— Напомни мне как-нибудь показать тебе наше семейное древо. Ты обнаружишь на нем парочку братьев, которые одновременно приходятся тебе дядями. А еще у тебя есть сестра, о которой я даже говорить не хочу.

— Но зачем? — спросил Тень. Так и не найдя боксеры, он откинул покрывало. Вряд ли их отсутствие имело теперь значение.

— Ты раньше никогда этого не делал, — сказал Среда, словно это все объясняло. Он уже стоял у двери, взявшись на ручку.

— И? — Боксеры оказались под кроватью. Тень выудил их оттуда их ногой и натянул.

— Когда приносишь в жертву сына, эффект получается очень мощный, — сказал Среда. Солнечные лучи окутывали его золотистым сиянием, стеклянный глаз ярко блестел. — Когда принимаешь от сына жертву, тоже.

— Значит, ты вернулся.

— Как новенький. 

Среда открыл дверь, за которой обнаружилась Зоря Вечерняя. Подозрительно оглядев Среду, она с улыбкой повернулась к Тени.

— Проснулся, — кивнула она себе. — Мы думали, ты весь день проспишь. — Она широко развела руки. — Тебя ждет завтрак, бесплатно. — Затем она, нахмурившись, снова взглянула на Среду. — А с тебя десять долларов.

— Три.

— Девять.

— Пять.

— Семь. 

— Шесть. 

— Семь, — повторила она и развернулась к двери. — Хорошо.

— Поторопись, — сказал Среда, как только Зоря ушла. — Нам нужно пораньше выйти.

— Куда? — Тень встряхнул измявшиеся джинсы, прежде чем их надеть.

Среда улыбнулся.

— Надо повидаться кое с кем по поводу скрипки.

— Нет.

— Да. 

— Нет.

— Я монетку подброшу, — предложил Среда. — Орел или решка? 

— Орел.

Тень сунул было руку в карман, но Среда оказался быстрее. Монетка Зори Полуночной взлетела в воздух, ярко блеснув серебром в солнечном свете. Среда кашлянул, и она приземлилась на ковер ребром.

— Смухлевал.

— Как всегда, мальчик мой. Как всегда.

Среда вышел в коридор и обернулся к Тени.

— Идешь?

_Это плохая земля для богов. Еще хуже — для семей._

Монетка с мягким стуком коснулась поверхности ковра. Тень поднял ее и положил в карман, так и не посмотрев, какой стороной она упала.

— Да, — сказал он. — Сейчас буду.


End file.
